


【錘基】Bitter chocolate and sweet candy

by izaya050452



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izaya050452/pseuds/izaya050452
Summary: Loki看著空蕩蕩的南瓜桶，他搖搖頭覺得無趣，Thor笑呵呵的有Loki陪沒糖也無所謂，最後Loki帶著弟弟來到了一間恐怖陰森的木房子前，難道開門的會是童話故事裡吃人肉的巫婆？Thor為此哭掉了膽子，Loki為此付出了真心。
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Kudos: 1





	【錘基】Bitter chocolate and sweet candy

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，沒什麼主題的腦洞文，就是一個隱性惡作劇跟要糖吃的故事。  
設定：Thor和Loki相差十一歲，父親結拜的無血緣兄弟。

“Trick or treating！”

外頭的街道上有一群小魔鬼在橫行大道，黑髮少年關上窗戶、拉緊窗簾、戴上耳塞，一切準備就緒，他要開始專心的看他的聯考參考書，一個一年後就要大學聯考的考生哪有閒情逸致跟外頭的小孩過萬聖節。

至少Loki．Laufeyson沒有，哪怕他是阿斯嘉德第一高中的榜首，他也沒那個閒情逸致，別人說他是天才，什麼都會什麼都不奇怪，但為了成為天才，Loki可是天天賠了命的在增加自己的知識。

──因為他喜歡。

外頭的吵鬧在房裡的隔音板及耳塞的作用下，幾乎被抵消，現在Loki的房間只剩下書寫文字、翻閱書籍的細微聲響，以及自己的呼吸聲。

過了十分鐘，“呯呯呯”的敲門聲傳進Loki的耳裡，他皺起眉頭繼續集中精神，但隨著時間推延，拍打房門的聲音越是響亮，有那麼一瞬間，Loki以為自己的房門會被敲壞。

實在無奈，他拔掉耳塞，起身準備去開門把門後的死小孩轟走，哪怕他用那雙楚楚可憐的藍色眼睛看他也沒用。

「Loki！Trick or treating～」男孩穿著一身精緻小狼裝，金色的狼耳朵跟頭髮緊密貼合，就像真的是從毛髮裡生長出來的一樣，手裡拿著的南瓜燈裡頭點了根蠟燭，這讓Loki又皺起了眉。

看了眼離自己最近的書櫃，從上面拿下一本男孩最害怕的童話繪本，啪一聲的打在對方的額頭上，「拿去，再多看幾次，你才不會笨到拿著點火的燈籠去跟人要糖果。」

他頓了頓，「還有，你應該叫我哥哥。」

叩叩叩，男孩跟爸爸媽媽站在一間氣派的歐式建造前，一想到馬上就能見到那個人，男孩就興奮的不停扭著身體，他的爸爸媽媽看得都在背後偷偷的笑著，他們六歲大、準備上國小的兒子只要能看見“大哥哥”就會興奮的像頭小狼人。

跟他今年的裝扮特別相配。

不到一分鐘，大門被屋內的主人打開，裡頭的燈光亮白到男孩差點睜不開眼，不過他馬上就適應了，男孩笑嘻嘻的打著招呼，因為他不是來跟眼前的叔叔要糖果的。

「叔叔晚上好，Loki在家嗎？」

屋主搓了搓了男孩的頭，感到十分的懷念，他家的兒子從小就孤僻，沒參加萬聖節幾次，曾天只知道燒肝燒肺的猛讀書，可惜了他精心特質的服裝，那可都是Laufey趁著工作閒暇和熬夜做出來的。

「當然，快進來坐坐，外面可冷著。」今年的萬聖節下著細雪，比平日來的冷些，男子領著男孩及他的父母、自己的結拜兄弟進入溫暖的屋內，他沖泡著咖啡問著男孩，「Thor，你要熱牛奶還是熱可可？」

「我要熱可可加棉花糖！」Thor笑的陽光燦爛，男子看向自己的結拜兄弟，他正皺著眉準備搖頭，卻被坐在身邊的妻子阻止，美麗動人的婦人握著丈夫的手臂，她輕輕的說著：

「今天是萬聖節就讓他一次吧，好嗎？」Odin不是很喜歡甜食這種吃了容易蛀牙的小點心，所以在本家是翻找不出任何一顆糖果，不過看在妻子及節氣的份上，平時一板一眼的Odin也只能答應了。

男孩給了爸爸媽媽一個撒嬌式的擁抱，接過加了小花棉花糖的熱可可，抿了幾口、踢著小腳，經過了五分鐘還見不到人，Thor決定自己上去見Loki，他提著小南瓜燈、在Laufey的同意下大步的爬上了二樓。

當藍色的眸子對上綠色的無奈眼神時，Thor伸出提著閃著蠟燭光芒的“籃子”喊出“Trick or treating”， 但得來的不是糖果，而是響亮的一聲額頭攻擊。

於是他狼嚎了聲，「噢嗚──！」

黑髮少年在金髮男孩的死纏爛打下投降，被比自己小將十一歲的弟弟牽下了樓，進入客廳、印入眼簾的是一堆南瓜燈及糖果餅乾，牆上還貼著黑蝙蝠的壁貼，只差牆壁沒被重新粉刷成橘色，要不一定氣憤滿點。

Loki捂著臉、不想面對，父親比自己還像個孩子，他到自己十五歲時都還會偷偷製作變裝用的道具服，然後再神不知鬼不覺的送進自己臥室的衣櫃，那衣服精緻到能上網拍賣個六七千不是問題。

如果再加了Laufey設計師手工製作，能賣的更多，但Loki從沒這麼做，他都好好的收在自己隱藏的衣櫥裡。

跟Borson夫婦打過招呼後，少年看了看桌面，除了幾杯熱咖啡以外沒有別的招待點心，詢問過後得到的結果是──Laufey光買糖果餅乾就忘了Odin討厭甜食，沒有買鹹的曲奇餅。

「我剛好想出門買點蛋糕，我可以順便買回來。」Loki拿起掛在衣架上的黑色長風衣穿上，再圍上墨綠的毛絨圍巾，他抓了一些糖果進外套的口袋裡，以防外頭的小魔頭來搗蛋他。

離開客廳、走到玄關，一路上一直有個小腳步咚咚咚的跟在他後頭，Loki都要以為父親偷蠻著他在家裡養了一隻小狼犬。

「Thor，別跟著我。」Loki不用轉頭也知道腳步聲的小主人是誰，他打開鞋櫃、拿出自己的厚皮鞋穿上，興奮搖著尾巴的小狼人一直乖乖的站在少年的身後。

「可是我想跟你去買東西，媽媽說要你答應我才能跟，所以可以嗎？」當Loki穿好鞋、轉過身後，Thor說出了自己的願望，不答應沒關係，他會繼續搗蛋求他的大哥哥，直到他說好為止。

因為Loki還沒給他半塊糖呢！他有權搗蛋。

Loki摸了摸Thor的頭、沒說話，拆開一塊巧克力、塞進他的嘴巴裡，原本還高興笑著的男孩一品嚐到巧克力後漸漸失去原本的笑容，最後顏面神經攪合在一塊，成了什麼恐怖的妖魔鬼怪。

「好苦！好澀！Loki！！」Thor雙眼通紅含著淚水，想把純90％的苦濃巧克力吐出來，但一想到這是Loki塞進來的，最後還是選擇含淚將它吞進肚子。

「祝你萬聖節不快樂，Thor。」Loki含蓄的嘴角上揚，拿起Laufey放在鞋櫃上的南瓜提籠後，牽起Thor的小手將他帶了出去。

走在大馬路上，少年一手拿著超商的塑膠袋、一手牽著毛茸茸的小狼手，Thor手裡的南瓜桶還是空蕩蕩的，雖然家裡的糖多到那小桶子裝不完的地步，但他總覺得有些無趣。

左看右看，Loki看上的一間陰氣沉重、小朋友們都不敢靠近的大宅院，當兩人站在大門前時，Thor覺得後背毛毛的，他覺得裡面可能住著會吃人的老巫婆，他拉拉Loki的手，想快點去買完蛋糕好回叔叔家繼續黏著他。

「Loki，你不是還要買蛋糕？我們快點去…」男孩的聲音怯生生的抖的厲害，Loki還不知道原來Thor連陰森的大房子都怕，這更挑起了他的惡作劇心裡，他笑了笑，指著那個空蕩蕩的南瓜桶。

「都出來了，怎麼能空著桶子回去，這棟屋子很有氣氛啊～說不定是個萬聖節狂熱份子，還能一次要到整桶的糖果。」

Loki不等男孩反應直接按下電鈴，吱吱吱吱像是蝙蝠慘叫聲的電鈴聲響起，嚇壞了附近的孩童，Thor已經眼眶泛淚、抽著鼻子，他的小心臟快負荷不了了。

“來了，我來了，等我一下。”沙啞沙啞的女聲從門縫傳出，老年陳舊的木頭地板發出嘎吱嘎吱的詭譎聲響，待個三分，掛著仿真蝙蝠的木門被慢慢推開，出來的是個滿臉皺紋的長鼻子老婆婆。

老婆婆就像那本繪本的老巫婆一樣，一頭亂糟糟的銀色髮絲、滿臉皺紋又有紅斑、全身黑衣斗篷、肩上還有一隻兇猛的貓頭鷹，難怪其他孩子都不敢來敲響她的門房，不管這妝容是真是假都足以讓十歲以下的孩童嚇破膽。

老婆婆看向少年，她挑了眉，Loki很有禮貌的像老婆婆打了聲招呼，並將已經哭成小幼狼的Thor推向前，男孩也不知道自己哪來的膽子敢開口說話，他當下只想快點回家。

「Granny…Trick or treating…」Thor吸著鼻子裡的鼻水，慢慢的將空蕩蕩的提籃舉高，他努力的看著老婆婆的雙眼，這樣才是有禮貌的表現，但對方一隻眼睛泛白、彷彿得了白內障，這讓她看起來更加的像書中吃人肉的老巫婆。

老婆婆扶著拐杖嘿嘿嘿的笑著，她漫步的走進屋子裡，當她出來時手裡多了一大桶了手工糖，南瓜、蝙蝠圖樣的精緻糖果被透明的包裝紙包裹，而那些糖果最後全進了Thor的南瓜桶裡，她摸了摸男孩的頭說著：

「孩子，這糖是我自己做的，但看我這幅摸樣沒人敢來敲我的門，今年應該也一樣，沒人會來了，全都送給你吧。」枯燥乾癟的手指讓Thor想起了自己的外婆，Thor的外婆待人親切、也喜歡做糖果餅乾，但前年生病去世了。

小狼人突然不怕的握起老婆婆的手，他說著，「那我明年會再來敲老婆婆您家的大門。」Thor笑的陽光燦爛，他跟老婆婆打了勾勾，她明年也會做好手工糖等小男孩的到來。

約定好後，兩人跟老婆婆到了別，前往今晚即將結束營業的蛋糕店。

隔年的萬聖節，Loki已經出了外地去上大學，今年的節日只有Thor跟家人和叔叔一起過，他照著約定及淺薄的記憶來到了那棟陰森的木屋前，但什麼都沒有看見，只有一個掛著土地開發中吊牌的空地。

「這裡沒住什麼老婆婆，Thor，你是不是記錯位子了？」Laufey輕輕的說著。

又過了十二年，Loki離開家三年，在亞爾夫海姆找了份高薪的工作，生活相當的穩定，算了算到機場的時間，還夠自己梳理頭髮跟換件外出服，Loki進入浴室沖掉沾在臉上的各種顏料，將束在腦後的小馬尾解開，從新讓它們披回肩上。

脫掉作畫用的圍裙及工作服，換上一套全黑的西裝套裝，並圍上墨綠的毛絨圍巾，近幾年，鄰近萬聖節都會下雪，而今年就算萬聖節已經過了三天也依舊綿綿不絕的下著。

準備就緒，黑髮男子準時坐上捷豹XJL 5.0T、滑出停車場，前往機場接送即將闖進自己私生活的小狼人。

幸好飄雪沒有影響班機，金髮少年手裡拖著兩箱最大尺寸的行李箱，肩膀還背著一個巨大的登山背包，看起來就像個人工移民搬運機，他找到了約定好的站牌，在附近找了張椅子坐下、等著愛人的接送。

從小到大他們一起渡過許多不同的節日，就算Loki比少年年長許多，卻還是願意陪著Thor玩些對自己來說過於幼稚的遊戲。

當Loki大畢業回到家鄉時，Thor已經不再把他當哥哥看待，在Loki準備離鄉去工作時，他鼓起勇氣的買了那盒苦的要命的巧克力告白，對方當場拆封、塞了一塊進他的嘴裡，笑笑的說，「苦的還是甜的？」

最後少年回答，「你餵的都是甜的，哥哥。」這是Thor第一次叫Loki哥哥。

秘密交往的兩人在今年春天跟雙方父母坦承相對，少年的父親打了自己兒子的頭，叫他滾出去跟他男朋友住，於是他笑笑的填寫了亞爾夫海姆的第一大學，就此真正的闖進對方的私生活。

等個五分鐘，少年熟悉的黑色捷豹停駛在自己的面前，當駕駛人下了車後，他衝向前給對方一個熱情如火的擁抱及親吻，而對方坦然接受，哪怕這裡是一個會讓他有些害羞的公共場合。

「好久不見，你還是一樣，嚐起來甜甜的。」Thor從Loki的嘴裡嚐到了那塊純90％的巧克力，黑髮男子不管長到幾歲就愛那牌子的巧克力。

男子挑起眉間，他挑逗性的笑了笑，「我剛買了一整盒，你要吃嗎？」Loki知道眼前的大男孩不管怎樣就是不喜歡這苦到出澀的甜食，但每看一次他皺眉說很甜的臉，就會讓他止不住的往對方的嘴裡多塞幾塊。

Loki可能對整其他人沒什麼興趣，但整Thor──永遠是好玩的，哪怕有時會整到連自己都賠進去，但他還是喜歡。

「吃你嘴裡剩下的～」說情話不臉紅也就屬Thor．Odinson的專長，而Loki．Laufeyson則負責臉紅赤耳。

「好了，有話上車在說，行李一個放候車箱、一個放後座。」Loki揮揮手，散去Thor嘴裡飄出來的情話，他打開候車箱讓Thor搬上行李，後者輕輕鬆鬆地搞定了一個。

原本怕老婆婆的嬌小男孩已經長得人才俊貌、練就一身健壯的肌肉，尤其是上臂及腰力，看著跟自己一樣身高的小狼人，Loki嘖了嘖，對方的臂力又比半年前好了。

機場離黑髮男子的住所開車距離一個多小時，回到家後，金髮少年嗅了嗅鼻子，房裡除了顏料的氣味外還夾雜了一點點甜味，他趁著Loki停車的空檔，偷偷摸摸的進了廚房。

滴答滴答，廚房裡的一些特製的廚具還在滴水，南瓜、蝙蝠和其他造型的定型模具還放在洗水槽裡泡水，哪怕Loki已經用其他大鍋子掩蓋，但眼尖的Thor還是看出了端兒。

Thor在Loki進家門前走出廚房，他高興的站在大門前，當門把被轉開時，金髮少年就像十二年前的小狼人一樣搖著無形的尾巴說著，「Dear，Trick or treating～」

還沒走進家門的黑髮男子一愣，他也聞到一股甜味，原本被浸泡在白糖味的鼻子有些失靈沒有嗅出些端兒，但在兩個小時的清晰空氣的幫助下恢復了正常，他從容的不破的對著小狼人微笑。

「Thor，萬聖節已經過了，還有你說這話的年紀會不會太大了點？」法規規定年滿15歲的孩子就不能出門要糖，更別說是搗蛋，而已經十八歲的Thor早超過萬聖節要糖吃的年紀了。

「是大了點，Loki，你還記不記得十二年前那個嚇哭我的老婆婆？」

「記得，你每年都會跟我吵一輪說想吃她做的糖。」Thor笑呵呵的將Loki摟進懷裡、抱進廚房。

隔著一個等身高的男人洗碗不是件簡單的事情，但索爾正邊清洗沾滿糖霜的陶瓷碗邊親吻愛人，歡愉之心正蠢蠢欲動。

當長吻結束後黑髮男子吸了口長氣，他伸手打開擺放刀具的櫥櫃，裡頭有個被五顏六色的硬糖填滿的玻璃瓶，Thor淘氣的笑著說，「但叔叔說附近沒住什麼老婆婆，我當時還以為我們碰到的是鬼魂，可是那糖真的好吃，我想了好幾年。」

「所以呢？」Loki伸出細長又白皙的手指在Thor的胸口打著圈圈，都發現了還喜歡拐彎抹角。

當年的老婆婆是Loki為了整Thor特地請戲劇社的朋友假扮的，他知道只要自己說要出門買東西男孩就會一直黏著自己，連糖果都不討著要，所以手工糖是整人的賠禮。

但Loki沒想到朋友自己加了劇情推陳，而Thor最後還克服繪本老巫婆的陰影，跟對方約了明年的再會，當時的Thor讓Loki動了點真心，哪怕對方只是個六歲的孩子。

頓了頓，感受著胸前的挑逗，他吞了口口水，「Loki，我覺得今年又能吃到那年的糖果了。」

黑髮男子維持被困在小狼人懷裡的姿勢，他反手拿出糖罐並放在身旁，從裡頭取出一塊、咬在嘴裡，洛基哼了哼，眼神就像準備惡作劇的小妖精，「吃糖跟搗蛋？你選哪一個？」

Thor愣了神，將愛人抱的更緊些，接過糖後他舔了舔嘴唇，這是他這輩子吃過第二美味的甜食，但只有一顆可滿足不了他被撩起的慾望，「小孩才做選擇，我兩個都要，哥哥。」

END

**Author's Note:**

> 註：Borson（博爾森）Odin的姓氏 。


End file.
